The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in-and-of-themselves may also be inventions.
Software application installation and update is an area of increasing importance. Once installed, there may be a need to change an application. The changes to the application may be significant in which case an update may be needed. There are several problems with traditional methods of upgrading software applications. There may be many versions of the code in use, and the provider of the software may need to write a different update for updating each of the versions in use to the current version. Further, there may be more than one current version of the code that is available to different users, users having different levels of service, and/or users running different types of smart phones or computers. Writing a different update for each pair of prior versions and current versions may be a time consuming process that needs to be repeated every time there is a new release of a new version of the code.